The Sensation of Falling
by KimiEdenia
Summary: During a game between Gryffindor and Slytherin, a Gryffindor chaser was shocked to find herself suddenly falling.


The Sensation of Falling

KimiEdenia

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all rights to the Harry Potter franchise.

Summary: During a game between Gryffindor and Slytherin, a Gryffindor chaser was shocked to find herself suddenly falling.

* * *

><p>Ginny was familiar with falling.<p>

The dropping sensation of her stomach.

The whipping of her hair.

The wind.

From when Bill would lift her up and toss her in the air. Squealing as she fell down to his arms, and he would do it again until he was tired and his arms were sore. Then he would just carry her and spin her around, her legs swinging in a wide arc as they both laughed. Bill never once dropped her, and she had learned to love flying. She had learned she would always be safe from falling.

From the very first time she tried flying, when Charlie had set her on his broom and let her float about five feet from the ground, guiding her with his feet on the ground. He steered the broom side to side, letting her get used to it, but when he let go, she fell. A big drop from someone her size, but she was not afraid, for Charlie was able to catch her before she reached the ground. No fear, for Charlie was there.

From when Percy would push her up on the swing. He would push her higher and higher and higher, and she would beg him to push her more and more, until she could stare at the sky and the sun. The way she swung forward, the way she fell back, and the way her brother would give her another push to go higher. She remembered thinking she could reach the clouds, and then if she falls, Percy would be there to catch her.

From the times when the twins would take her flying with them, both of them taking turns to have her sitting in front of their brooms. Sweeping motions, far faster than the times Charlie took her. Sudden bursts of speed, or sometimes sudden bursts of falling, and all she could remember was laughter between the three of them. There was a time when Fred flew extra high, and tipped her off. Only a few feet of freefalling straight down to George. They all laughed as they did it again, both of them taking turns. Of course, when her mother had seen what they were doing, she had a rightful fit and demanded the boys land immediately. They had been grounded, she had been forbidden to ever fly with them. But her mother never understood how safe Ginny felt, for her screams were never of fear, because she always knew that George or Fred would be there waiting to catch her.

From Ron. Ron, dear sweat Ron. Only a year older than her, so much of his reckless exploits were things she could do herself. She was a better flyer than him, yet he still caught her all those times she fell. From her very first childish crush, and finding out that Cedric Diggory was far too old, to that time when the twins accidentally sent her flying out her window. It was the first time she felt absolute fear, until Ron jumped out and caught with her fall, wrapping his long arms around her. He had, without thinking, jumped out after her, and for the first time, let out his first burst of magic, cushioning their fall. They were still bruised, and he had broken his wrist. And ever since then, Ron has been her fiercest protector, although sometimes he can be a git.

But because of him, because of all of them, Ginny was never afraid to fall.

To fall in love.

To fall into ideas.

To fall into her thoughts and emotions.

To fall.

Freefalling.

Nothing but air beneath air.

Gasping for breath as gravity did its job.

Never fearing the result. She had become fearless, she had grown strong, sometimes a bit reckless (but then again, a Weasley is never without a little bit of recklessness). She had become brave. It stopped mattering how hard a task was, or how high she had to go, all that mattered was that she was going to do it, and she was going to do it with no regrets, no trepidation.

But now.

She was falling again.

A bit fast for her liking.

She screamed, a natural reaction.

For Bill was back at Shell Cottage, Charlie was in Romania, Percy was at the Ministry, Fred and George were in their Joke Shop, and Ron was on the other end of the field.

Even Harry, who had helped her greatly during her recovery period from falling for the charismatic Tom Riddle, was too far away, about a hundred feet above her as he looked for the glittering snitch.

There was no one to catch her as everyone watched the blazing Gryffindor seeker speed up as he saw his goal, and she could only watch as he grew smaller from her line of sight, as she fell lower and he rose higher.

"I got you Ginny!"

Warm leather gloved hands, green Quidditch robes, the sleek wood of a high-end broom, and the smell of aftershave. The blazing grey eyes that stared down at her tears streaked cheeks. Blonde hair swept back, her hair still in its messy ponytail whipping all around her. He slowed down when they neared the ground, expertly gliding, a smooth descent. His presence engulfed her, enveloping her in a wave of calm. Strong arms around her, pressing her to his chest. His mouth parted slightly as he once again assured her "I got you." Then a small smile, quite unusual from the usual grim line or smirk, an almost serene smile.

And all Ginny could do was stare.

They landed on the grass with a soft thud, a cheeky wink from him, and he carefully set her down on her feet, even holding her close until she got her bearings.

He raised a hand to her cheek, wiping away the tears, that smile still on his face, and all Ginny could do was stare. A moment of silence came by them as grey met brown and stayed still, not even the wind sweeping through the grass. So many questions in her mind were drowned out, as his hand remained on her cheek, as it lowered down her chin, down her neck, down her shoulder injured from that bludger. Gently tracing, a frown on his face, concern etched between his brows.

As if no one else was there.

Only when he pulled away, only when her brother wrapped his arms around her, lifting her from the ground, only when he disappeared within the ranks of the rest of his house, did the sound return.

Roaring.

Deafening.

Cheering.

"Are you alright Gin?" Ron asked her, still not letting her down, and Ginny felt bad to see that his eyes where wet, fighting hard not to cry.

"Of course" She said, smiling wide as she returned his hug, wincing slightly at her shoulder. "I'm fine!" She laughed with them, for they won, for she was safe.

And she was.

For now.

For she stopped falling from the sky, but somehow found herself stranded within stormy grey eyes.

Slowly, slowly and lightly, once again falling.

* * *

><p>Thoughts? Reactions? Please feel free to leave them at the review section :) Also, I just got the biggest nostalgia kick for Harry Potter and ended up writing this tiny fic after reading multitudes of reading Drinny fics. I ship Hinny too, but it's canon, so let me indulge in Drinny :)<p> 


End file.
